The light in the darkness
by letmesleep
Summary: Light and darkness go hand in hand with each other, like fire and ice. One can't survive without the other. When Alex goes to visit her family, she gets more then she asked for. Her family and children's of the worlds dreams are in danger. And one question remains, will she be Pitch's light or Jack's fire?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovelies, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fan fiction. So please read and review, and let me know what you think._

* * *

Darkness surrounded me, it engulfed my body. Silencing my screams, and pleads, where was I? I just wanted to go home, a bright light cut through the darkness. It circled around my body, I watched in horror and amazement as the light and the darkness fought. They circled around me, neither giving up the fight. Wake up, wake up! I mentally screamed to myself, the light engulfed the darkness, and slowly they both started to disappear. All that was left was me, and the moon that shown in the star splattered sky.

Walking up, I slowly opened up my eyes; I felt the cold sweat on my fore head. Letting out I deep breath, I said to myself. It was only a dream, I said slowly, glancing at the clock. It read 7:45 a.m. Crap! I hissed, getting out of my bed. I had to be at the airport in two hours! Darting into the bathroom, I striped my clothes, and hoped into the shower. I let the warm water pound on my body. After washing my hair, I turned off the faucet. Wrapping a towel around myself, and began to blow dry my blonde hair, halfway through I left it to naturally dry. Going back into my room, I started to apply my make-up. Black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some mascara. It made my light blue eyes stand out against my pale face. Well, I said, clapping my hands, looking around together my spotless flat, time to leave! I grabbed my make-up bag, my luggage, and my airplane ticket, and left my flat.

I hailed a taxi, outside. It was another hot day in Phoenix, Arizona, about 33 degrees. The cab driver put my luggage into the cab's trunk, I got into the cab. "Where to?" The cab driver said in a gruff voice. His voice reminded me like some one who would have a body in his basement. "Phoenix Regional Airport, please." I said sweetly, "Pleasure" He said smiling, bearing his rotten teeth. " No I am visiting my family for Christmas." I said nicely. The rest of the cab ride to the airport was eerily quiet. "Okay here we are! That will be thirty-two fifty." He said smiling, I fished through my wallet and gave him a fifty. "Your change is seventeen fifty." He handed me his money, his hands felt rough against mine. Smiling at him, I walked out of the cab. I quickly grabbed my luggage and walked into the airport. There were thousands of people, well I guess because it was two days to Christmas. I thought getting into the luggage check in, the line was slow and unbearable. I waited for nearly an hour before I got my luggage checked in. Next I went through security, oh what fun people man handling me! I thought sarcastically. Talking off my earrings, belt, and my cell phone. Going through the x-ray I waited for a minute then I heard the clearance Bing. Grabbing my things I walked through the doorway, now the last step was to get my passport checked, and then I was on the clear. The short man in the sharply cut uniform asked me all these annoying questions, like "What is the purpose of this trip. Are you alone?" And things like that, after I walked briskly into the waiting area. My flight will leave in thirty minutes; I sat down on an uncomfortable plastic bench. Personally I think it was more like a torture device for the people. Then the loudspeaker cam on, "Flight 304, now leaving for Erie, Pennsylvania." I got up and headed to the gate.

The flight was long, boring, and the screaming child beside me didn't help either. By the time we landed in Erie, it was 4 pm. I left the loading gate and waited for my luggage to come around. Now all I had to do was find my mother. "Alex!" I heard someone call out, then I was roughly embraced. I looked down to see my half-sister Sophie glued to my leg. I smiled warmly, "Well hello, Darling! I missed you so much." I picked her up and spun her around. "Wee!" She squealed with delight, I placed her back on the ground. "Welcome come Pennsylvania." My mother said warmly, pulling me into a hug. "Alex, I missed you so much!" She squeezed, "Mom air!" I gasped. She let go, "Oh sorry, sweetie." She said still smiling, "Alex long time no see!" My step father Phil said warmly. He pulled me into a hug, "I missed you guys so much!" I said with a brilliant smile. "Where is Jamie?" I said looking at them, and next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground. I looked around, to see Jamie smiling on top of me. "Jamie!" I pulled him into a hug, "My god you have grown!" I said getting off of the ground. "How old are you now?" I said rubbing his head, "I am twelve!" He said proudly, "Oh wow you look older, kid." I said smirking, "Next thing you know I'll be setting you up with my friends." I said chuckling, the look of horror spread across his face. "I am just kidding, they are to old for you anyway." I said. "Come on let's get going we have to get home and decorate the Christmas tree. "Santa, Santa!" Sophie chirped. I rolled my eyes; I forgot they still believed in Santa, and all those other characters. I felt someone nought me, I looked at my mom. She gave me the Don't-say-anything look. I nodded and kept my lips shut.

We walked outside; I was greeted to the breeze of cold air. I shivered, oh God it was cold. We walked to the car. We sped home; I grabbed my luggage and went inside. My room was the same as I left it, purple walls with black curtains. I began to unpack my clothes and make-up, then I headed down stairs for dinner. I ate quietly as Jamie and Sophie told me what they have been doing since the summer, when I last saw them. "Alex how is your school doing." I smiled, "I love it, right now we are learning about legends and fables." "Like Santa?" Sophie said smiling widely; one of her front teeth was gone. "Yes, Sophie."

After dinner I helped my mom and Phil clean up. "So do you have a boyfriend yet?" Phil questioned. I smirked, "No, I am more focused on getting my degree, and landing my Historian job." I said proudly. "That is good Alex." Phil said, arm deep in soapy water, "Want to do me a favour and take out the trash?" "Sure" I said nonchalantly, I grabbed the garbage bag and ran outside in my bare feet. I quickly put the bag in the trashcan and ran back inside. That was a very smart idea, I hissed to myself.

I headed into my room, changing into my black track pants and a navy blue sweater. Around eleven Sophie came in, "Alex, I can't sleep." I smiled at her, "Why?" I got off my bed and picked her up. "I am afraid." Sophie said softly, I smirked. "Afraid of what, Sophie?" "I am afraid of Pitch." I gave her a confused look, "Who is Pitch, Sophie." Silently hoping this Pitch didn't hurt her. "He is the boogeyman." I laughed, "Sophie the boogeyman is just a leaned, a myth. He isn't real, he is just a made up story to scare all the naughty children to behave. Have you been naughty Sophie?" "No." She said quickly, "Well then there is nothing to fear." I said smoothly, taking Sophie back into her room. "Can you check under my bed?" Sophie said nervously, "Of course I will." I knelt and peered under the bed" I tick, "All I see in dust bunnies." "Can you check the closet, too?" "Yes." I opened her closet, looking in I saw nothing. "Nope, not a thing, Sophie. Like I said there is no such thing as the boogeyman." "Pitch." She said, "He doesn't like being called the boogeyman." I put my hands up in a surrender position, "Okay, Pitch isn't real." I tucked her in, then I closed the door behind me. I quietly crept back into my room, sitting on my bed I rolled my eyes. The boogeyman, give me a break. I settled into my bed, I had a dream of piecing golden eyes and darkness.

* * *

_And we are done let me know what you think. Read and review. I own nothing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I am back my lovelies and I up because I think shit is going to go down!_

* * *

"Not real?" A voice called out mockingly in the darkness, I felt its edge. I looked around in the darkness, I didn't see anything. "Who's there?" I called out, fear slowly starting to seep into my body. "Why do you care, I don't exist. I am just a myth!" The voice hissed angrily, I started to back away. My heart was beating frantically, where was I? This was just like my dream last night! Keep calm Alex, keep your head clear, you are going to get through this. "Your right I don't care for what I can't see." I said calmly, the voice chuckled "Is that what you said when your father died?" I felt my blood go cold, how did this fucker know. "Listen asshole, you know nothing about me or my dad!" "Have I hit a sore spot, Alex?" The voice chimed, "After all I thought you were tougher than this." "Fuck off!" I screamed into the darkness. There was no reply; I let off a scream as my body was engulfed by black sand.

I shot up from my bed, gasping for air. My hands where cold and clammy, cold sweat covered my fore head. I frantically looked around; I was in my room, alone… I let out a breath of relief. Getting up let off a yawn, and headed down stairs. "Well look who decided to show up!" My mother called from the kitchen. "Oh god Alex you look like you haven't had a wink of sleep." Phil said, his face concerned. "Well I feel like I am dead." I groaned, lying down on the sofa. "Breakfast, Alex, Jamie, Sophie!" My mother called, in a second I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Mh I smell pancakes!" Sophie chirped, "Bingo, kiddy!" Phil said rubbing her head. My stomach gave off a growl, I groaned. "Alex!" My mother called again. I slowly got off the Sofia, making my way to the kitchen table. Sitting down, I eyed the pancakes, three fluffy pancakes perfectly circular and stacked neatly one on top of each other. It looked like the pancakes you would see on a pancake box, for crying out loud! Slowly I pulled the top pancake off with my fork and began to eat in silence, I was too tired to speak. "Alex me and Phil have to go and do some last-minute Christmas shopping, we promised that we would take Jamie and Sophie skating. Do you mind taking them?" "Sure", I said nonchalantly, "Where is the skating rink?" My mom gave me a smile, "It is a frozen pond, dear." I let off a groan. "Please Alex!" Jamie begged, "All right!" I said finishing off my first pancake. I got up and put the rest on the counter, I'll get ready and we will go. "Thank you Alex, there is a pair of my old skates in the laundry room. I am sure they will fit." Oh great skating, I thought miserably, I live in Arizona. That means no snow and especially no skating!

Walking into my room I took off my track pants and sweater, and I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved tee-shirt. Putting on my make up, then I headed back down stairs. "Come on Alex!" Sophie said, I put on my winter jacket, and black Ugg's, grabbed the skates and headed out the door.

We walked for three kilometers until we came to a clearing, and dab center was a frozen pond. "This is Jack Frost's pond!" Jamie said happily, I smirked "Jack Frost is just an expression, Jamie." "No", Jamie said, "He is real like Pitch, North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy. He is our friend to." Jamie said fiercely. My smirk still planted on my face. "Okay." I sat on a snow bank and laced up my skates, slowly I stepped on the frozen pond. "Come on Alex!" Jamie called out, "Don't tell me you are afraid!" Jamie said with a smile. "Well I live in Arizona, I don't skate there!" I hissed, slowly skating arms out like a bird. Jamie and Sophie started to do circles around me. "Show offs" I said with a smile, "Jack Frost is laughing at you." Jamie said doing a fancy spin, I rolled my eyes, "Jamie for the last time -Ahhh!" I fell on my ass. Jamie and Sophie started to laugh. I staggered to get up, nearly falling on my ass again! I blushed fiercely "Oh God why am I skating?" I said to Sophie with a frown. "Because you are funny!" Sophie said before braking out in a fit of giggles. "Ya that is it!" Jamie said falling on the ice laughing. I rolled my eyes, "I'll tell you what I am going to go for a walk I'll come back in about thirty minutes, then I'll treat you guys to hot chocolate, sound like a deal?" "Okay." They both chirped."Don't run off on me, or the boogeyman will get you!" I said with a smirk, I took off my skates and put on my Uggs. I headed into the forest; I looked around the winter wonderland. Snow covered everything; I let out a breath of air. Heading deeper into the forest I saw something at the corner of my eye.

I looked around, nothing. Shrugging it off I continued to walk, tonight was Christmas Eve. Santa Clause is coming to town; I hummed with a smile on my face. Then I heard a noise, it was a barking sound. I looked ran towards where the noise was coming from, I stopped in front of a broken bed. The barking sound was coming from the hole under the bed; I broke the bed boards with my foot, I looked into the hole. It was dark and deep, hello? I called out, my voiced echoed in the dark hole. The barking started up, something in my gut told me to leave and go get help, but who knows how long that poor dog has been in there for. I let off a breath and hopped down the hole.

I landed on my already sore ass, fuck I hissed. Alex in wonderland, I thought to my self, rubbing my sore bum. Hello? I called out, there was no barking. I walked farther into the tunnel; I came into a giant cave. Cages were suspended from the caves top; little light shone through the cave. I looked around, then I came to a world globe. I looked at the globe, there where little dots everywhere! Where was I? I heard the barking noise; I saw the source of the barking, it was a small horse. It didn't look like a horse thought, I mean it had the body of a horse, but it was black and sandy, with glowing yellow eyes.

My eyes widened and I let off a scream, I took a step back and backed up right into the globe. More horse creatures appeared out of nowhere, damn it I should have left and got help. Something wasn't right about this; I mean this shouldn't be happening at all. Then it hit me, Jamie and Sophie where serious. These people are real, they aren't just a myth. I believe now, then I heard a sickeningly slow clapping sound. It was methodical, I looked over and I saw a man tall and lithe, dressed in a black robe. "Believe me now?" He said with an evil smile, my heart was pounding and I was at a lost of words. I just stared at him with my mouth gaped, "Oh shit." I mumbled.

* * *

_I own nothing please read and review. If I can get seven reviews I will update tomorrow, if more I can update tonight…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my lovelies I am here! And back with a new chapter, what else did you expect, a pony?_

* * *

Well! I thought to myself, clapping my imaginary hands, looks like I am done! Nineteen and dead, this isn't how I wanted my life to end. Being killed by the Boogeyman, in a dark cave, trying to save a horse creature. Oh well, it's been an adventure! He smiled at me,

"It was very foolish of you to come down here."

I rolled my eyes,

"I know, well I was hoping to find a puppy dog, not a hundred year old monster, that I _clearly_ thought was a legend to freak the living hell out of children. So yes I shouldn't have come down here."

I stressed the clearly part, he let off a chuckle. Then he captured my gaze with his golden eyes.

"Well the funny things about legends is, sometimes they are true."

He said smoothly, I let out a breath that had been pent-up in side of me. I saw the cloud disappear into the cave. That is funny, I thought, this didn't happen when I came in here… Then there was a violent gust of cold wind,

"Pitch!"

A voice called out violently, I looked up to the right and there was a boy! For God sake what the Hell was going on! The boy had hair as white as snow, he was pale as paper, and he had bare feet. Well, I thought, looks like he is going to save me. I said happily. The boy swooped down with a stick that almost resembled a Shepard's crook, and shot a beam of blue light at the Boogeyman, I mean Pitch.

Well then I watched in absolute horror as Pitch engulfed the boy in black sand. I prayed that he didn't die, or get injured, because he was my ticket out of this place.

"Nice try Jack, but I am still more powerful than you."

Pitch said smirking at the black ball of sand that covered Jack. Wile all this was happening I have stood in my spot, feet glued to the floor, watching. Didn't even cross my mind to run away, and find a safe hiding spot. Then there was a surge of a bright blinding blue light from the black sand. The sand scattered in every direction.

"Well Pitch, I would love to stay and chat, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Jack swooped down grabbed me bridle style, he called out

"Wind!"

And we where flying! I let off a scream and closed my eyes, this was not really happening now was it? I have just officially gone off the deep end. Personally thought I was extremely thankful to get away from Pitch as humanly possible, but this dude was a whole different story.

"Who the hell are you?"

I screamed my eyes still closed,

"I am Jack Frost."

Jack said proudly,

"Oh okay, one more thing, please put my back on the fucking ground!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Okay, don't have to get all fussy about it."

Jack said with a grin. He landed on the frozen pond, I slowly opened my eyes. We where on the ground,

"Jamie, Sophie!"

I called out, there was no reply. My eyes widened, did Pitch get them?

"Jamie, Sophie!"

I called out frantically, oh God I was as good as dead if I lost them.

"Relax, I brought them home. They are safe, Pitch was more interested in you."

Jack said calmly, I let out a breath.

"Oh thank God."

I said tiredly, I slowly walked over to where my skates where. Trying my best not to fall flat on my face, I grabbed my skates and looked at Jack. There was an awkward pause,

"Um… Thank you for saving me."

I said meekly, I sounded a lot stronger inside my head.

"Your welcome, now can I offer my damsel in distress a ride home?"

I gave Jack a glare, then looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set, and the star where becoming more visible in the sky by the minute, how long was I down there for? I thought if I didn't take his ride I would get lost, for sure. Then it hit me,

"Oh shit! It is Christmas Eve, I have to get home, their going to kill me!"

I ran over to Jack, and to my surprise I didn't slip!

"Yes I would love ride."

He smiled,

"Well hold on!"

He grabbed me bridal style and we where off. The lights in the town where starting to come on, it was absolutely breath-taking from the sky. We came to my mom's house, Jack opened my window.

"Oh thank you my hero!"

I said sarcastically

"Should I be concerned that you are able to open my window?"

I said looking at him, my eyebrow cocked,

"No, I only go into rooms of pretty girls."

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened,

"Don't worry I am joking, I only know how to open these windows because Jamie showed me how to."

I laughed,

"You had me there, Jack. Well thank you for everything, Jack. Oh and for next time my name is Alex, and I am not a Daniel in distress."

I cooed as I climbed threw the window,

"Oh so there will be a next time?"

Jack said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes,

"Maybe."

I said mischievously, as I closed my window.

"Alex!"

Jamie called from my bed,

"What happened, where were you? Jack told us we had to go home, and you where nowhere in sight. We got so worried!"

Jamie said panicked, I could see the look of worry written all over his face.

"Oh Jamie I am so sorry, I was walking than I heard a dog bark. I thought it was in danger so I went down this tunnel to save it, then I saw Pitch. I was trapped, but Jack Frost saved me!"

I exclaimed, Jamie's worried expression turned to one of pure horror. He gulped,

"You mean you saw, Pitch?"

He said nervously, I nodded.

"Yes."

I said slowly, looking at him with a confused look.

"I also met Jack Frost though."

I said meekly,

"Pitch is supposed to be gone."

Jamie said quietly.

"We have to tall North!"

Jamie exclaimed, his eyes frantic, and trying to find an answer.

"I am sure Jack will tell North."

I said reassuringly, I assumed Jamie meant Santa.

"Calm down Jamie, don't let this ruin your Christmas. I am sure if they beat Pitch once they could beat him again."

"Are you sure, Alex?"

Jamie asked calmly, that pulled on my heartstrings.

"Jamie I promise you"

I said with a warm smile,

"Everything is going to be okay, got it?"

He nodded,

"Good!"

I said clapping my hands together,

"Is mom and Phil back yet?"

"Yes they came back an hour ago."

Jamie said calmly, I groaned.

"Did they know I was gone?"

"No I got Sophie to stale them, saying you where asleep, when I was really making noises."

I smiled,

"Jamie, you and Sophie are my life savers, and Jack Frost to."

I said rubbing Jamie's mop of brown hair,

"Come on let's go down stairs."

Jamie said getting off my bed; we made our way down stairs. The smell of food was in the air, I could smell the turkey.

"Well hello sleepy head!"

Phil said with a smile,

"We where starring to think you would sleep through the whole night."

I smiled,

"Don't tempt me."

I said warningly, I looked at Jamie and gave him a wink. He smirked,

"So how was skating, Alex?"

My mom said with a smile, I groaned.

"I am going to be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it, I have to say."

She smiled,

"Oh that is good, come on dinner is ready!"

We all sat down at the table and began to eat. We talked about nonsense and other things like that. I ate as much as I could then said my goodnight. Around ten, I fell asleep, I had a dream of darkness and golden eyes, but also light with white hair.

* * *

_So if you read this far you still don't get a pony, but you can review. That is like ponies to me!I own nothing, please read and review. It would be sooooooooo awesome if I could get fifteen reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_Why hello my lovelies, I didn't see you there. *Hides the bag of ponies. On with the story!_

* * *

The sun light shot into my eyes, I let off a groan. Morning already, I thought sleepily. I sat up, looking around my room, I slowly got up the cold air hit me like a brick wall. I felt goose bumps begin to creep up on my skin. Wile I was getting dress, I debated whether to go back into my bed, but my choice was made when Sophie bust through my door.

"Alex, come on it is Christmas!"

Sophie screamed, running around my room. I let out a laugh,

"Okay Sophie, come on let's go see what Santa brought us, shall we?"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs; I looked at the Christmas tree. Under it was full of presents, Jamie, and Phil, where sitting on the leather sofa. I just stared in aw, I remembered I was about Sophie's age, and I was ecstatic for Santa's visit. But that was then, when my mom and dad where together, and I was too young to know what I had. If I only knew then… Snapping out of my thoughts, when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It was my mom's hand, gentile and kind.

"Come on kids, lets not stand there with our mouths open. Start opening the presents!"

She said happily, I gave her a smile. Jamie and Sophie grabbed their stockings, they were loaded to the brim with toys and other things. I walked to the chimney, grabbing my stocking. It was a purple stocking with black trimming, I took out the gifts inside, they were wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a green bow. I opened up a small box. Inside was a Pandora charm; it was blown glass with black stars in it. I smiled, another charm to my overflowing bracelet. Next I opened up another box and inside was an assortment of pins. I saw Green Day, ACDC, Metallica, My Chemical Romance, and many more.

"Thanks mom."

I said with a huge smile. The rest of my stocking gifts where chocolate and make-up. Next I moved up to the presents under my tree, Jamie and Sophie where already tearing through their gift at lighting speed! I smiled; I grabbed a gift, opening it. I saw it was a sketchbook; the cover was made of black swade. I love it; the next gift I opened was a pair of black leggings.

"Open this one Alex, it is from Santa."

Phil said with a smile, I smirked. He handed me a black wrapped gift with gold dots. Opening it I was it was a Nikon camera.

"Oh my God!"

I said,

"I love it!"

It was just what I needed; I took it out of the box. Putting the memory card in I started to take pictures.

"Okay kids go get ready. We are going to go to Granma's and Grandpa's house." Phil said with a smile. Jamie and Sophie ran upstairs, my heart sunk. Phil's grandparents hated me with a passion! They always Compline how I dress, and my school. That is fine thought because I hated them to. I guess Phil felt my vibes, because he left the room. Oh here comes the talk…

"Alex, I know how you feel towards Mary and Tom, but they invited us, and it would be rude not to go."

I looked at my mom, her eyes read sympathy. I didn't want her sympathy, I wanted her truth.

"Mom I am sure they invited the Bennett family, last time I checked I was not in the Bennett family!"

I hissed quietly,

"Alex don't even think that for a second! You will always be a part of this family.

She pleaded,

"Oh that's precious, remember when you said you and dad would always be a family? Oh ya you did, but then you went and walked out on us?"

"Alex please don't…"

It was too late, I was pissed.

"You left me to play mommy, and look after him. He was sick and dying, but you didn't care did you? No what go to their house I want to be alone anyway" I got up leaving my presents on the floor; I grabbed my jacket and put on my boots, I walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

I heard my mother call out. I didn't answer her I just kept walking; I felt tears start to roll down, I brushed them away. I rounded the corner; I stopped in front of the Cemetery gates. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the gates, I walked quietly along the snow-covered pathway. I stopped in front of a grave that has been long weathered; crouching down I brushed the snow off the head stone. Dad… I thought sadly, it has been over a year since he passed. It was over five years since mom left us; I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I wished I never came here! I knew it was a mistake, and it didn't help that that fucking creepy Pitch was actually real! I felt something on my shoulder; it was a lump of snow! Wiping off my tears I looked around, nothing, I placed a kiss on my dad's headstone, then I left the Cemetery.

I didn't bother to go back home, they probably left or where worried sick about me. Either was I didn't give a fuck now; I needed to cool off, and think. I found myself walking into the forest, I looked around. Lets not go in the creepy forest, where the even creepier Pitch lurks. I stopped and looked around the forest, it was quiet and calm, well maybe he won't be out in broad daylight? I thought to myself, after all he was in a cave when I met him. I walked further into the forest; I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mitts.

I was walking for about thirty minutes before I came to a fork in the path. Left or right? I thought to myself, this left feels right, I thought smirking.

"Well hello."

A voice said behind me, I turned around and came face to face with Jack. I smirked,

"Hi, Jack. Fancy meeting you here."

He looked at me,

"Jamie asked me to follow you."

"Ah, so besides making snow, stalking is your second profession."

He let off a laugh,

"Don't go telling everyone!"

He said with mirth, I rolled my eyes.

"So you're here, you can go tell Jamie I am fine, and I am coming home in a while."

I said as I started to walk again, I felt his cold hand grab mine. I turned around, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I took my hand out of his.

" I think it is safer if you headed home now, remember Pitch?"

I let off a groan, but I silently agreed with him.

"Fine walk with me frosty."

I said with a smirk,

"Oh I haven't heard that one before."

Jack said sarcastically, we walked down the path.

"Well good, because it took me out all night to get you nickname, snow cone."

I said letting off a laugh.

* * *

_Okay short, but I wanted to get something out. Please read and review! *Getting bag of ponies out._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I am back and with even more, cuz I can do that! Read and review._

* * *

I felt a little better with Jack around, but not that much. We walked through the snow-covered forest in absolute silence, the tension between us was like an elastic band. I looked at Jack, his face showed a clash of emotions.

"Did you tell Santa about Pitch?"

I asked, my voice cutting through the silence like a knife. He looked at me,

"Yes, the guardians are on full alert for when he shows up again."

Jack said scanning the forest, I shuttered. The thought of Pitch unnerved me,

"So you guardians have no idea where Pitch is at the moment?"

I replied nervously, looking around to. Praying Pitch didn't appear,

"Well yes, we don't have an exact location where Pitch is."

I let out a groan,

"That is just fantastic!"

I said sarcastically,

"Relax, don't be such a hot head."

I gave him a death glare, in a mocking voice I said.

"That is precious coming from you, snow cone."

He smirked,

"Your right you're more like a firecracker."

I rolled my eyes, as we approached the road, after a minute we arrived at the house. There where no lights on, and the car was gone. I gave a sigh,

"Well Jack thanks for walking with me, so bye."

I said heading up the steps, getting the key from under the welcome mat.

"Hold up firecracker, are you sure you will be safe by yourself?"

I smirked, as I turned the doorknob and went into the house.

"I will be fine, calm down. Don't you have anywhere to go, like I mean you are Jack Frost and it is Christmas."

I said tiredly, Jack looked around,

"No, I debating whether or not to make a huge snow storm."

I laughed,

"Well maybe you can stick around snow cone, after all it is only 2. They probably won't be back until 8. I can make you some lunch."

I said smiling,

"Oh that sounds very tempting."

Jack said cocking an eyebrow,

"I make a pretty mean sandwich."

I walked into the kitchen, taking out two buns. Digging through the utensils I found a knife,

"So snow cone, what do you like on your sandwich?"

I headed into the fridge,

"We have some leftover turkey from last night."

"Mh turkey sound delicious."

Said a thick Russian voice, I spun around my eyes widened as I laid eyes on Santa Clause. My words were in my mouth; he was a giant of a man. At least six feet, with a giant belly. Well he was Santa; his beard was a long and white, cheeks red, and bushy black eyebrow. Just how I pictured Santa to look like.

"How-how the hell did you get in here?"

I said dumbstruck, just looking at the man holding a plate of leftover turkey,

"I am North! I travel the world brining little boys and girls presents in one night, I think I can manage to get in here."

I looked at Jack,

"A friend of yours?"

I asked with a smile,

"Yes."

He said sitting down on a kitchen chair,

"So North, what brings you by this wonderful Christmas day?"

Jack said with a grin, North scowled,

"Jack you know why, Pitch is on the lose, we need to call the guardians again."

I finished making our sandwiches, and set them down on the table. Sitting beside Jack, I began to eat quietly.

" Jack who is this?"

North said with a smirk, I shot up, shaking my head.

"No we are, no. I am Jamie's and Sophie's half-sister, Alex, I am just visiting for the holidays."

North nodded, his face looked unconvinced, Jack rolled his eyes.

" Alex fell down to Pitch's layer, and I saved her."

Jack said proudly, I groaned.

"I didn't fall down the hole, I went down because I thought a dog was in danger! If I knew I was going to meet Pitch, I would have said screw it."

I began to take the plates off the table, and put them into the sink,

"I don't get it, why now? It has been almost five years, why strike now?"

Jack said looking at North, North scratched his chin,

" Maybe Pitch is looking for something."

He said,

"If my hunch is correct he might just be after The Devil's box."

I looked at them dumbly,

"If you don't mind me asking, what is The Devil's box?"

North looked at me intensely,

"Long ago before there was any of us there was Manny and the devil. Manny brought happiness and life to the world, the devil left destruction in death in his wake. The devil created monsters that where unimaginable, to send fear throughout the world. Manny, and the devil battled for control eventually Manny won with the power of the Devils own scythe. Manny trapped the Devil's monsters in a box, and cast the Devil out. Then Manny resided on the Moon, becoming man in the Moon. The problem for Pitch thought is no one can open the Devil's box, without the Devil's scythe. "

"Okay, well where is the scythe?"

I asked slowly, North took a deep breath,

"We don't know where the scythe is."

North said quietly, I felt my eye twitch, taking a deep breath I clenched and un-clenched my hands.

"Okay so you are telling me, you do know where Pitch is, and you don't even know where the Devil's scythe is? For all we know he could have it! Now tell me where the box is, or do you not k now where that is ether?"

I hissed slowly, North looked shocked.

"The box has been hidden for many centuries, only the descendent of the devil is able to find it."

I nearly screamed, holding in my anger I said,

"Who is the Devil's descendant?"

"Only Manny knows, for he has watched him or her for years."

"Well looks like to me you to have some treasure hunting to do, I think you should start know."

I said motioning to the door, Jack frowned,

"Are you sure you are going to be all right."

Jack said his voice full of concern,

"Jack I am going to be fine, go."

North pulled out a snow globe and put it onto the ground, then a portal appeared. North and Jack disappeared into the portal. I stood still for a moment, processing everything that had just happened. I let out a groan, like my life couldn't get any more hectic that just had to happen! I thought miserably, I went up the stairs into my room. By now it was already 4, the sun was already gone, and the stars where coming out. I opened the door to my room, entering, and closing it behind me. I looked up, there on my window still sat Pitch He had a wicked smile on his face, I started to back up.

"Oh no you don't"

Pitch said, a strand of black sand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me towards him.

"Looks like I caught myself something."

"Let me go! What the hell do you want!"

I hissed venom dripping from my words; I look into his golden eyes.

"Well since you asked nicely, I am after the Devil's box I-"

"I heard that before, new question why are you here?"

I said broadly, he gave me a glare,

"Well I wanted to see my favourite person to terrorize."

I scoffed,

"I am not scared of you Pitch, I never was, and I never will be."

Pitch let out a low laugh,

"That is a lie, if I ever heard one"

Black sand started to swarm around us, I started to squirm.

"Think back to when you were young, I may not have been the fear under your bed, but I was there. You where a fearless child my dear, but even you fear. Remember the fear of being an outcast, the fear of fitting in, the fear of being alone…"

He purred into my ears. I let off a scream,

"Yes go on scream, I feed off your fear. Mh I love it."

He said seductively,

"Help me!"

I called out desperately,

"No one is going to save you this time my dear, you mine this time."

My head started to spin, I clenched my eyes shut and prayed the feeling would go away, this all would go away.

"We are here you can open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes, we where in a cemetery, not just any cemetery we were in my dad's cemetery.

"Why are we here?"

I asked slowly, my nerves on the fray.

"I need to see if my suspicions are true."

The sand chains still around my wrists, he led me to my dad's grave.

* * *

_Cliffhanger? I don't know read and review! I own nothing. Please read and review, let me know who you want to see Alex with, I will take your opinions into consideration. Please take the time to do so it would be very appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?"

I asked horrified, as we approached my dad's grave, the indent of where I crouched still clear as day in the snow. He whipped the snow off the gravestone, revealing my dad's name, Abaddon, I watched as his eyes flickered with delight.

"You might want to stand back."

Pitch said calmly, I reluctantly took a step back. Pitch raised his hand and the ground began to rumble, my eyes widened.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

I screamed frantically, try desperately to stop him. I tried to push him, but no use he was like a rock. The ground crumbled under my dad's gravestone, his coffin came up. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks; I watched as the coffin opened up eerily, I closed my eyes. Praying I didn't see the rotting corps of my dad.

"Open you eyes, there is nothing to see."

Pitch hissed, elbowing me.

"That is easy for you to say you are the fucking Boogeyman!"

I screamed, my eyes still closed, I felt his cold hand grip my chin.

"Open your eyes or I will open them for you."

He purred, slowly I opened my eyes, fearing the sight before me. To my surprise there was nothing, just a bare coffin. I just looked dumbly at him,

"What the hell?"

My voice harsh, and quiet,

"Well my dear, it looks like to me your father was not who he appeared to be."

Pitch said with a smile, showing off his sharp jagged teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I said dumfounded, still not getting what was going on. Pitch let off a site, which sounded like the situation was obvious,

"Your father was a very powerful creature, he was the devil himself."

I just stared at him; my mouth was slightly askew,

"But how, that doesn't make any since he died of cancer, he was a human."

I hissed,

"Ah yes I suppose North didn't tell you that part of that story."

Pitch said coldly,

"Waite you where in the house?"

"I am capable of many things, don't act like you didn't know."

He said,

"Anyway, after the Man in the Moon defeated the devil with his scythe he drained the devils powers and trapped them in to his scythe. Leaving the devil powerless and a mere mortal."

"But that was at least a thousand years ago!"  
I screamed, this was crazy, Pitch rolled his eyes,

"Your father must have mustered up some power to keep him alive this long, but I guess his power wasn't strong enough to beat this disease you call cancer."

I felt sick to my stomach when he said "your farther"

"But that doesn't make any sense, where is his body?"

I said motioning to the coffin,

"Ah, well my dear, when your father died, his last powers must have eroded his body into nothing."

I felt like I was going to throw up all over the place, Pitch looked at me.

"Well my dear you are my last piece in the puzzle."

He said clapping his hands together; I gave him a confused look.

"Only the spawn of the devil can hold the scythe and open the box, North, that dunderling idiot left out the most key parts of the story."

Pitch hissed, a million thoughts were running through my head.

"No, I will not help you."

I said plainly, my voice barely audible, Pitch smirked. Black sand started to form around me, I kept quiet. I was in Burgess alone, but it wasn't Burgess. The town was destroyed. Then I heard a voice,

"Alex?"

It was Jamie's, my eyes widened, I looked around for Pitch.

"What did you do to him?"

I hissed fiercely, he was nowhere in sight

"Not just them my dear, all of them."

Pitch's voice purred in my left ear. I could hear my mom's voice, then Phil's, then I watched in horror as they all walked around, the destroyed town.

"Mom!"

I screamed

"I am over here!"

I said waving my hands, they didn't hear me, they continued to walk. I ran to them, putting my hand on my moms shoulder, it went right through her! I gasped, and recoiled, I looked around.

"What is this Pitch?"

I screamed,

"This is the future my dear, care to follow them?"

His voice cooed, I gulped and walked behind my mom. All of a sudden my mom dropped to her knees, her hands cupping her face.

"No! She cried out in pain"

I ran through them to approach a horrible sight, it was my body. Covered in dirt and blood, cuts filled my face, I screamed. I was dead,

"What is this?"

I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

"This is your future, this is your destiny."

Pitch's voice purred, I looked around, Pitch was right behind me. I took a step back,

"No you are wrong! This is not my destiny, I am to young to die!"

I hissed,

Pitch circled around me, eyeing me intensely.

"You can't escape fate."

He said tauntingly, black sand again was around us, I felt the anger coursing through my veins. It erupted in my body, like a volcano, I felt my hands heat up, I looked at my hands, they were on fire, I spun around facing Pitch dead in the eye, with a smirk.

"Watch me you son of a bitch."

I threw what I thought to be a fireball at Pitch, he stumbled back. I took the opportunity to high tale it out of there. I was in the cemetery, I kept running. I noticed my hands were still on fire, I shook my hands out frantically, that did the trick. Then I ran to my house, to my relief my mom was home. I opened the door, I was panting wildly,

"Alex where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what time it is, I was so worried. I thought something happened to you!"

She said frantically, her face showed relief, I didn't know what to say, then I finally found my words.

"Where is Jamie?"

I said frantically,

"What, he is upstairs sleeping, why? Alex is something wrong? Tell me?"

She pleaded,

"I am fine just a little spooked, that's all. Hey mom I am sorry about today…"

I said, calming myself down, regaining my calm composer.

"It is okay honey, I am sorry to."

I walked upstairs, opening the door to Jamie's room,

"Jamie?"

I called whispered quietly, I saw him start to shift.

"Hu?"

He said tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You need to get Jack, it is important!"

I said quickly,

"Can't it wait until morning, I mean it is 2 in the morning!"

He whined,

"Jamie it is important, now!"

I hissed, he sat up now,

"What happened?"

He asked quickly, I sighed,

"Pitch took me to my dad's grave, he told me he was the devil. And I am the descendant…"

I trailed off, Jamie looked at me like I was crazy,

"It is hard to explain, just get Jack!"

I said frantically, Jamie sighed.

"I don't where he is, he just comes and goes as he pleases."

I nearly screamed, but kept it confined barely.

"Where is Sophie?"

"I think she is asleep in her room."

Jamie said quietly, I ran out of Jamie's room and into Sophie's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, a golden string around her head. They where like Pitch's sand, but golden, I could only assume they where the Sandman's sand. I walked to Sophie's sleeping body, she was peacefully unaware. I smiled, feeling safe with her around me; Pitch was nowhere in sight. Then I looked down at my hands, clenching and un-clenching them. How? I thought, why now? I walked out of Sophie's room quietly, and I went into my room. Making sure my lights were on before I went in, though. I sat on my bed and just looked intensely at my hands. Closing my eyes I forced all my strength into my hands, I felt the familiar heat. Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted to the sight of a fireball in the palm of my hands. I slide my left hand out and gently touched it, no pain greeted my fingers. I wonder what else I can do? I thought excitedly, I have superpowers! Or something like that, this was like every kids dream! Taking my right hand out from under the fireball, it stayed suspended in the air, I gasped.

There was a knock on my door, I clapped my hands around the fireball, and it was out in a flash.

"Alex are you in here?"

It was Phil, I let out a sigh,

"Yes I am here."

I said calmly, the door opened, Phil gave me a soft smile,

"How are you doing?"

He asked kindly,

"I've been better."

I said a little to coldly, for my liking. He still kept his smiling composer,

"You know your mother wouldn't stopped worrying about you for the whole day, she thought you would have left for Arizona."  
I kept my face a blank expression, like Kristen Stewart would.

"Ya well I can't say that it didn't cross my mind."

I said emotionless, he frowned,

"I know this is hard for you Alex, it is your first Christmas without you dad, and I know you must feel like you are alone, but you are not."

How did he know how I felt, he wasn't me! I thought angrily,

"No Phil you don't know how I feel. You don't know how it was to be abandoned by her, at fourteen. She left us for you. Then I was playing nurse for my dying father! Not to mention full-time student, and worker, I had to pay the bill to keep him from being off the street! And did she even help me no, you have no right to tell me how I feel!"

He got up, a sad look in his brown eyes, slowly he said,

"You don't have to be alone, we are here to help you. You may not know it right now, but you will never be alone, Alex, never. There will always be someone watching you, remember you are never alone."

He left my room without another word, my room now felt eerie , and unfamiliar. It didn't feel like my home, it just felt odd. Closing my eyes I let the tears run freely down my cheeks, what did I do? I thought miserably, I found out my father was the devil, I felt like he has lied to me my whole life! I shook my head, then there was a knock on my window. I opened my eyes, I looked to see Jack, I stammered up, and made my way over to the window. I opened my window, a gust of cold air hit me,  
"Jack!"

I said relived,

"Hey fire cracker, I came by to see how you where doing. After North and me went back to his workshop, Pitch came a couple of hours later. Taunting up, saying he found his key to the scythe and the Devil's box."

My insides churned,

"Oh."

I said quietly,

"Ya, so I came to check on Jamie and Sophie."

Jack said quietly,

"Okay."

I said quietly,

"I saw Pitch again, Jack. He took me to my father's grave…"

I trailed off, Jack looked intensely at me,

"What did he do to you?"

He asked breathlessly,

"My father is the devil, Jack."

I said sorely, I looked at Jack. I couldn't read his face, then to my surprise he pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh, it is going to be okay."

"Jack I am scared."

I quivered under his touch,

"Don't worry I will help you, I am going to take you to North's workshop."

I pulled back,

"Jack, I-I don't know if I could do that, I have school., I have a life."

I said, looking nervously,

"Alex. Pitch will bend and manipulate you until he has what he wants. And what he wants to is something that could destroy the world, and bring back the dark ages."

I looked at Jack, I didn't know what to say. I just didn't say anything,

"Jack!"

A woman's voice said, I looked at the window. There was a woman covered in green feathers said, her wings beating like a humming birds.

"What the hell?"

I looked at her, then back at Jack.

"This is Tooth, the tooth fairy."

I just looked at her, I was now stunned.

"Jack where were you?"

Tooth hissed, flying around my room frantically,

"I was checking on Jamie and Sophie."

Jack trailed off,

"We thought something happened to you, this is no time to cuddle, we have to find the devil's descendant ."

Tooth said, waving her arms frantically, I cringe.

"Tooth I found the devil's descendant, she right here."

Tooth looked at me , I waved at her shyly.

"Jack are you sure? I mean wouldn't Mammy tell us?"

Tooth said looking at me, then back at Jack. I closed my eyes and felt the heat form in my hands, opening my eyes. I saw Jack and Tooth staring at my hands. A look of shock and disbelief written all over their face, the fire, as I suspected, in my hands. I slowly shook my hands out,

"Tada"

I said quietly,

"Jack do you know what this means? We have the key to destroying the Devil's box!"

Tooth said happily,

"We have to talk her to North's workshop, it is the only place she will be safe."

Jack said calmly,

"Yes, I know, I'll go tell North now, you bring her and her things."

With that Tooth fluttered off into the rising sun.

I let off a yawn, looking at Jack I sighed.

"I can't go Jack, I just can't get up and leave my life."

I said calmly,

"I know, but it is only for your safety."

I let off a groan,

"I'll help you get packed."

* * *

_Lovelies, I am done for the day, I will see you all soon. Please read and review, you will get a pony! I own nothing._


	7. Chapter 7

"What am I going to tell my mom?"

I hissed, my blood slowly starting to boil, as every second ticked by.

"Tell her that you need to go back to your house, you forgot to feed your cat."

Jack said, putting my jeans in to my suitcase, I let off a groan. This really can't be happening right now, can it? I thought miserably, folding my shirts up.

"First off I live in Arizona, second I don't own a cat, if I did I am sure it would be dead by now, Jack."

I hissed, I looked around my room. The closet was empty, the drawers barren, and it just felt alien to me. I took a deep breath, I am going to need a cigarette for this, I thought bitterly. It has been over three years since I quite, but due to the current events, I am going to need it. I felt tears forming in my eyes, I felt a cold hand squeeze mine, I looked up to a sympathetic Jack.

"Hey Fire cracker, it is going to be okay."

He said softly, I pulled my hand out of his grasp; I grabbed my suite case, looking at the note on my dresser. It said I had to go back to Arizona, I had some things to figure out, and I loved them all so much, and other sentimental crap like that.

"Ready?"

Jack said, cutting through the silence, I looked at him,

"I think you know the answer to that, Jack."

I said sadly, he gave me a sad smile. Jumping onto his back, we where off. The sun was just rising over Burgess, the sight was breath-taking, we flew for hours. Eventually we arrived in a snow filled wonderland,

"Where are we?"

I asked, as Jack placed me down. Good thin I was wearing my winter coat, because it was freezing out here!

"We are at North's work shop, fire cracker."

I looked at the building in front of me; it wasn't how I pictured it, at all. Well lately I have been on a wrong streak, so why stop now. I thought Pitch was going to be some hobbit like creature, with blue skin and red eyes, long un-cut fingernails, to pull kids into their closet. Jack would be a grand pa with a grumpy attitude, and North's workshop would be a giant gingerbread house.

"Well shall we go in?"

Jack said moving to the giant double doors, I sighed grabbing my luggage. We walked threw the doors and I let out a gasp. The sight before me was breath-taking, a giant globe, like the one in Pitch's home. I let out a whistle,

"Impressive."

I said looking around, then I saw Tooth. She quickly fluttered over to me,

"Oh thank Manny you are here, Jack!"

Tooth said happily, then she looked at me, in a flash she was checking my teeth.

"Hm, white, minty! I love them!"

Tooth said happily, I just stood there not sure what to do really, there was a fairy with her fingers in my mouth. Jack smiled,

"She usually does that."

Jack said, then I heard the distinct thick Russian voice.

"Tooth, hand out of mouth."

North said sharply, Tooth did as she was told. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I saw a giant rabbit come into the room. My eyes widened, not a speck of pink on this rabbit, much to my utter disappointment.

"So this is the Sheila Jack was talking about?"

The rabbit said in his Australian voice.

"Yes it is Bunnymund!"

Tooth said happily, she began to fly around me. I felt my head starting to spin,

"Ah, I hope ride here was okay?"

North said, raising his bushy black eye brows,

"Yes."

I said plainly, still taking this all in. He clapped his hands together,

"Good, yeti will show you to your room."

"Yeti?"

I said clueless, then I saw a big brown bushy thing come into the room.

"Yeti."

North said nodding; the yeti grabbed my suitcase and started to walk. I quickly followed after it.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"So this is the girl who is going to help us defeat Pitch?"

Bunnymund said sceptically, I looked at the fading Alex.

"Bunny don't be quick to judge, if Manny says so, it is so!"  
North said glaring at Bunnymund,

"Well I don't see how a nineteen year old is going to help us."

"Looks are deceiving kangaroo, she can do some pretty wicked things."

I said coolly, Bunnymund eyed me,

"Okay kid."

He said bitterly,

" Jack why don't you go rest, you look beat."

Tooth said, a look of concern showed on her face. I groaned, she was right, I was exhausted. I opened the window,

"I just have to go talk to Jamie and Sophie."

North nodded, with that I flew off.

**Alex P.O.V**

The brown yeti led me to a large room; it was wooden with toys carved into the wood. The yeti set my luggage down on the tiny bed, he grumbled a bit, then walked out. I plopped down taking in the smell of the room; it smelled like cinnamon and evergreen. I looked down at my hands, cold, clammy, and shaking. I groaned, I need a cigarette, the cravings where coming, and my will power was fading by the second. I rummaged through my bag, finding the pack of cigarettes, taking out on I put it between my lips, now all I need is a lighter. I looked through my luggage, nearly destroying it. Dam it! I hissed, then it hit me, use your hands. Closing my eyes I felt my hands heat up, opening my eyes, I saw my hand was on fire. I brought the cigarette up to the flame, and lit it, putting out the flame I walked over to the window. Opening it I took a puff, keeping it inside of me as long as I could, then letting the smoke out.

Looking up from my cigarette I saw Jack flying away. Where the hell was he off to know? I thought. I took another drag, then I felt a cold breeze, I shuttered. Putting out my cigarette I closed the window. Well since I was going to be here awhile I would at least get unpacked, turning around I was greeted to the sight of Pitch, leaning against the bed holding a lacy black pair of underwear. I looked at him, a look of murder in my eyes. I felt my hands heating up,

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, I would hate to see your family get hurt."

My eyes widened,

"What the hell did you do to them boogeyman!"

I hissed quietly, last thing I needed was for North to come in. Pitch eyed me, pushing off from the bed, he walked around me.

"Their fine, for now my dear. I would hate to see them hurt, though."

I let out a growl, sizing him up. He let out a laugh,

"You don't scare me, my dear, so give up the act and listen."

I relaxed slightly, and put my hands out.

"First thing I want from you is the scythe, and the second…"

He purred, a glint of evil in his golden eyes,

"As for the second, I think it can wait for now."

He said, I frowned; I had a gut feeling that I knew where he was heading.

"And what do I get out of this?"

I questioned, looking deadly as I could.

"Hm, lets see you get to be with you family, as the world is ruled by fear."

"That sounds tempting, but I have a better idea, I get the scythe. I free my family, and this."

I took the underwear out of his hand, and waved it in front of Pitch's face.

"This will not be used at all."

I lit it on fire; he smirked, taking another step towards me. By now I was nose to chin with Pitch. He narrowed his eyes, the room went eerily quiet, then he went

"Boo."

I jumped, taking a step back, tripping over something, I landed on my ass.

"Ah fuck!"

I hissed feeling the pain, then I saw a black horse come from under my feet.

"I hate you with a passion."

I hissed, trying to get up,

"I think I will survive."

Pitch said a mock voice,

"I am giving you your final warning, take my deal."

Pitch hissed, I got up, dusting myself off.

"And how will I know you won't pull the rug out under my feet, once you get the scythe, and if I don't recall the dunderling idiot you called North, only I can hold the scythe and unlock the box."

"Well you don't have a choice, your families lives are at stake."

Then I heard my mother voice,

"Alex where are you, Alex?"

She called out; it was only her voice though.

"Stop, stop! Okay I had enough, I'll help, just don't hurt them."

Pitch held out his hand, I slowly shook it, my fate was written in stone.

"I thought you would see it my way."

Pitch said, then he disappeared, leaving only a pair of black lacy underwear. I sighed, not going to happen. I called out into the empty room. I walked quickly out of the room, following the hallways that lead to the room with the giant globe in it. Yeti's where running around frantically.

"What is happening?"

I called out to North, he looked at me.  
"We just got the location of the Devil's scythe, come we go to sleigh!"

North said happily, I heard the rabbit groan. I followed North to a dark room, yeti's and elves brought out a souped up sleigh. I let off a whistle,

"Fancy."

I said with a nervous smile, knowing what I had to do once in got the scythe. North picked me up, and put me into the sleigh,

"Buckle up"

North said happily,

"Hey."

Tooth said, looking at me.

I smiled,

"Hi, Tooth."

I said meekly, North whipped the reigns and the reindeer galloped into an ice tunnel. I let off a scream as we twisted and turned through the ice tunnel. I was clinging onto the seat to dear life. Even the rabbit didn't look to hot now, he looked worse than me! Then I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, I had a gut feeling it would be better if we just stayed in the tunnel. Closing my eyes I felt a gust of wind hit me, I slowly opened my eyes, we were flying! I gasped, this was so cool!

We flew for hours well into the night, I haven't had much sleep since Christmas, so I crashed in the sleigh. I awoke with a bump; we landed in a barren land.

"Where are we?"

I said getting out of the sleigh, my legs still asleep,

"We are in Arizona."

The rabbit said, I rolled my eyes. Wow I lived here, and I didn't know where I was! We walked into the desert, the full moon was out, then I heard Jack's voice.

"North! Jamie, Sophie, they are all gone!"

Jack said frantically, I let out a fake gasp.

"What?"

I choked, looking surprized at Jack. I felt my gut turned as I lied through my teeth to all of them!

"I am so sorry Alex, we will find them."

Jack said reassuringly,

"Come we must find the scythe, then we will find them."

I nodded,

"He is right."

I said, we walked until we came to a circle in the middle of the desert, the full moon shot straight down on this circle perfectly. I felt a pull in my body, leading me into the middle, I felt like I was in a trance like state. I was in the middle, and the ground around me was crumbling, I heard a voice. A voice that I haven't heard in a year, _his_ voice. _It is yours now, do what I failed to do, Alex._ He said in a wisp, then I saw the scythe. It was beautiful, in a deadly sort of way. I reached out to grab the scythe, remembering my deal with Pitch.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW! If I get 35 reviews I will be a happy girl and you will get a choked filled chapter soon! I own nothing, Oh and there is a picture of the scythe on my bio, just click letmesleep!_


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly wrapped my hands around the scythe's staff, feeling a surge pulse through my veins, power. The only word I could use to describe it, pure power.

"You found it!"

North said happily,

"Yes you found it."

Pitch's voice cut in, I looked around, Pitch was right behind me.

"What do you want Pitch?"

Tooth said, her wings beating fiercely, Pitch put his hand on my shoulder,

"I already have what I want."

I looked at the ground,

"I couldn't just let them die…"  
I trailed off; I heard Jack's angry voice.

"You lied to us!"

I looked at Jack, a part of me was dying inside, then another part of me just didn't care though.

"How could you, we were trying to help you, and you go and do this to us?"

Jack said angrily,

"I am sorry, Jack, but I had to save them…"

I trailed of, my voice getting course, Pitch waved his hands,

"It has touched, seeing you all again, really. But I really have to go, people to scare, fear to rule."

With that, Pitch's sand horses came, and we were engulfed by sand. I felt my head begin to spin, my stomach growing queasy. The I heard Sophie's voice,

"Alex!"

Sophie called, I looked up, I was in a cage, alone. Across from me were Sophie and Jamie, in another cage.

"Alex, I am scared!"

Sophie whined, I ran to the end of the cage,

"It is going to be okay, I promise. Just tell me where mom and Phil are."  
Jamie came over to where Sophie was,

"We don't know, help us."

I nodded, I noticed my scythe was gone, well it's not like he is going to let me escape. I thought. Okay what to do, how to save them? I thought pacing around, I couldn't slip through the bars. I went to where the cage door was; maybe I could melt the bars! I felt my hands heat up; I heard Jamie and Sophie gasp. I grabbed the bars with my hands and watched as they melted from my touch. There was a decent sized hole, I crawled through it, bad idea. I was at least 50 feet up, oh god I muttered, as I closed my eyes trying desperately to steady my rising nerves. I began to rock the cage back and forth, getting closer, then farther from Jamie and Sophie. The cage began to creak in protest, I heard a crack. Looks like my ride was over, I jumped from my cage that was now hurdling to the ground, on to Jamie and Sophie's. I grabbed onto the ledge, feeling my feet dangling freely. Jamie and Sophie screamed in horror, I staggered to lift myself up, once I was up, safely I ran to their cage door.

"Jamie, Sophie, be quite. I am going to get you guys out of here."

I whispered, melting their door right off. Now how are we going to get down? I thought looking around; I spotted a ledge we could jump on.

"Okay you guys, on a count of three we are going to rock, then when I say now, we are going to jump on the ledge over there, got it?"

I said, they nodded. Here goes nothing, I muttered to myself. We began to rock,

"Okay one, two, three!"

We jumped onto the ledge safely. I let off a breath, we ran down the ledge to the globe,

"Did you really think you could escape without me noticing?"

Pitch sneered; I covered Jamie and Sophie protectively.

"Jamie, Sophie run!"

I hissed eyeing Pitch,

"No we aren't going to leave you!"

Jamie protested,

"Go!"

I hissed, I heard their footsteps retreat into the hole; I made a wall of fire covering them, keeping them safe, but also trapping me in.

"It is ether you are incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

I rolled my eyes,

"I can't take your word, I take my matter into my own hands."

I spat. I let off a chuckle,

"Indeed you do."

He purred, I had my hands lit, and I was ready for fight.

"Well, I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

Pitch purred, I smirked,

"Are you going to try to seduce me, again?"

I said broadly, Pitch smirked,

"In all due time…"

Pitch trailed off,

"But not right now, now we are going to get the box."

I felt my stomach turn,

I shuttered, black sand was circling us. Here we go, I thought sadly.

We arrived in a dark cave, I heard water dripping off the ceiling, it was eerie quiet.

"Come."

"Where are we?"

I asked,

"We are under Burgess."

He said, I trailed being him, looking around, only a sliver of the moon's light shone through a hole in the cave. We came to a pedestal, there placed on it was the Devil's box. I felt the scythe be placed in my hands, I sighed.

"You know what you have to do."

Pitch said, I could hear the smirk in his voice; I pointed the scythe to the box. I felt a surge of power going through me to the scythe. I saw the box opening, a red beam shot out of the box, I stepped back, right into Pitch.

"What the hell is happening!"

I screamed, the red beam bore a hole right through the cave ceiling,

"It is working!"

Pitch said happily, the ceiling of the cave was starting to collapse on itself.

"We are going to die!"

I screamed, Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go see the show."

I screamed as we disappeared, the sky across Burgess was black. Lighting was crashing. A look of horror was on my face,

"Well I guess you filled your purpose. You can have your family."

Pitch said,

"Where are they?"

I said, as a giant monster made of black smoke came from the sky, it had piercing green eyes.

"They are at home, you better hurry if you're going to get to them."

With the scythe in hand I shot Pitch with a beam of red light from the scythe. I ran as fast as I could down the streets of Burgess, just as a monster made of green slime came out from under my feet. I screamed, as I was lifted into the air. I cut the slime with the scythe, it drop me onto the ground with a hard thud. I sprinted to my house, by now people where running on the streets. I ran into the house,

"Mom, dad, Jamie, Sophie?"

I screamed, my mom came running from the kitchen,

"Alex where have you been, you have been gone for two days?"

She said frantically, Jamie and Sophie came running.

"Alex, I missed you!"

Sophie said with a smile, I gave her a confused look.

"I…"

I trailed off; I just saved them over three hours ago.

"Ya we went out for like a day and a half looking for you."

Jamie said, it hit me, Pitch set me up. Those things I saved weren't Jamie and Sophie! I was going to say something when the roof of our house was ripped off. My mom screamed as a large rock monster through the roof. I held my scythe tight,

"Get out! I'll hold him back."

I screamed,

"I won't leave you Alex!"

My mom screamed,

"Go mom I'll be fine!"  
I said, shooting a beam at the monsters head. It let off a roar, and came at me.

"Go!"

I screamed, there where tears in her eyes as she ran with Jamie, Phil, and Sophie. I shot another beam at the rock monster. It fell over, struggling to get up, I took my opportunity go get out of the house. Outside it was worse, a monster with at least 300 eyes was coming out of the clouds. The monster was pitted with Easter eggs, I smiled, Jack was here.

"Alex!"

Jack screamed, I looked behind me, the giant ice monster wacked me. I flew across the road. I hit a pole with a hard thud, I let off a scream. The scythe clattered beside me, _what are you doing!_ The voice hissed beside me, I looked around, my dad was nowhere in sight. _Don't just stand there, get the box, it is the only way you can destroy the monsters!_ A new voice said softly,

"Who are you?"

I called out, I_ am the Man in the Moon, you must stop the monsters!_ I nodded, picking up the scythe,_ No! _My dad hissed, _Alex don't listen to him you must destroy the box! _Manny pleaded, _Alex do what I failed to do. _My dad said,

"No!"

I called out,

"I will not hurt my family"

_But they are not your family, I am._ My dad softly cooed, I could almost feel him with me.

"No."

I said fiercely,

"Jack, fly me up to where the red beam is in the clouds, it is the only way we can stop the monsters."

I said, he nodded. He picked me up, we flew through the sky. I watched as the monsters froze, smashed, and smoked people, homes, and cars. I did this, I thought sadly. What did I do? I thought sorely,

"I am sorry Jack, I thought they where in trouble."

I said quietly,

"I would do the same if I where in your place."

Jack said reassuringly, we headed up into the clouds. I readied the staff to touch the box. With the scythe I touched the box, like a gust of wind everything was being pulled into the box.

"Jack get us out of here!"

I screamed, we flew down to the streets below. The monsters where being lifted up into the air, building started to be rooted up, and fly into the sky.

"Thank you, Jack!"

I said, leaning up, and giving him a kiss on his lips. I broke apart, when I heard a scream.

"Alex help me!"

I looked over to see Phil, in a building on fire. He was under a pile of rubble.

"Phil!"

I screamed, running over to him. I began to take the rubble from him,

"Hurry the building is about to collapse."

I nodded, moving more quickly, I got him free. The building started to wane, I helped Phil up, we started to run. The building started to collapse; I pushed Phil out of the doorway. Then the building came down on me…

Darkness surrounded me, it engulfed my body. Silencing my screams, and pleads, where was I? I just wanted to go home, a bright light cut through the darkness. It circled around my body, I watched in horror and amazement as the light and the darkness fought. They circled around me, neither giving up the fight. Wake up, wake up! I mentally screamed to myself, the light engulfed the darkness, and slowly they both started to disappear. All that was left was me, and the moon that shown in the star splattered sky.

* * *

_Well my lovlies I am not done I'll the sequel up soon. Look out for the light behind your eyes. Read and review. I own nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

My_ lovelies I am here,_

* * *

Snow and ashes fell around me, it was like something out of a movie. I looked around, I was in a forest, and the full moon lit it up nicely. I slowly walked across the snow path, where was I? _Who was I?_ I looked around the forest for an answer; I was only greeted with silence. Hello? I called out, is anyone here? I walked on the past for what felt like an hour. I came to a clearing; flowers in full bloom everywhere, not a flake of snow-covered this clearing, I walked around awestruck, this was something magical. I stopped and touched a flower, instantly it died. I gasped and pulled my hand back. It can't have just _died_, could it? I thought, horrified. I touched another flower, the soft pale pink petals, withered and drooped in a flash. What is wrong with me! I screamed, the field around me was dying. Then there was fire; it flooded the field like it was drenched in gasoline. The flames curled around me, not touching me at all, like I was immune.

"You are a powerful girl."

I looked up; the moon was talking to me!

"Who are you?"

I asked terrified,

"I am the man in the moon."

"Who am I?"

I said quietly,

"I can not say, only your actions will tell you who you are."

"Please tell me, what do I have to do?"  
I pleaded frantically, the man in the moon didn't answer.

A hole in the ground appeared, out came a scythe. It was like it was drawn to me, I held out my hand, in a flash it was in my hand. I surge of power pulsed through my veins.

"This is your power, you are Grim."

The man in the moon cooed, my power? I whispered looking at the scythe in my hands. That was the only thing the man in the moon ever told me about myself. That had been twelve years ago, I was Grim, the guide of the dead, collector of souls, bringer of death.

I opened my eyes; cold sweat was on my face. I got up from the wall I was leaning on, the same dream happened over and over. I tried to brush it up, as I walked the quiet streets of New Orleans, it was just before mid-night, it was eerily quiet, I held my scythe loosely as I leaned against a wall. I fixed my hood; I looked at my reflection in a shop window. I was pale, tall, with long straight blonde hair; I had black make-up on my eyes, my eyes that where a pale blue, but almost glowed. When I was really angry they turned red. I wore black hoodie with black ribbons laced in the back, I had black leggings with rips in them, but lace was placed under them, and a pair of brown combat boots. I looked down at my hands, covered by gloves, for whatever I touched died. I watched the stars lite up the sky; sadly a cloud covered the moon. I have traveled the world, and my darkness followed me. I collected things from my travels, and experienced so many cultures. Now I was in New Orleans for what they called Mardi Gras. They wear masks, parade around in floats, and threw beads off their balconies. A perfect time for some accidents to happen, I thought with a smirk. The clock tower chimed twelve times, I smiled, as I was the Sandman's sand come around. The man in the moon told me about the Sandman, he said that he delivered good dreams to the children. Children that grow old, and stop believing in myths like the Sand man, boogeyman, and the Tooth fairy … I shook that thought out of my head. I got off the wall,

"Demons, demons."

I cooed to the sky, black shapes emerged from buildings, ground, and dark alleyways.

"Oh my pets, I missed you so."

I cooed to the shadow creatures, they smiled. These where my helpers of darkness, I alone can't collect all the dead souls, or lead them to judging. They help me; I like to think of it as a beehive. These where my worker bees, and I was their queen bee.

"Tomorrow is Mardi Gras, and what is a bit of fun, without a bit of mischief."

I said, they nodded excitedly.

"I want a hammer, a rope, spray paint, oh and a pack of cigarettes."

They nodded and disappeared in every direction. I had become addicted to the humans cigarettes, they helped calm me, and they didn't affect me like they did the humans, well since I was dead! I looked at the Sandman's sand, and the stars, I felt so small, like a piece of me was missing. Would I ever find that piece of me, who am I? Who was I, a long time ago? I got up and flew across the sky, gliding along the sand strings; I plopped down on the ledge of the clock tower. It wasn't anything like the Big Ben, but it gave me a beautiful view of the city. Somewhere out there was my other piece, but where? I closed my eyes. I felt a gust of wind pass by me, I opened my eyes. I saw a black horse with golden eyes pass by me, what the hell? I said getting up, horses don't fly. I flew behind it, I left my scythe at the clock tower, the horse flew down to an alleyway. I had a gut feeling I shouldn't follow the horse, but my curiosity was far too powerful. Besides what could hurt death? I went into the dark alleyway, I only saw passed out drunks, and a hobo rummaging through the dumpster. No horse in sight, I walked further into the alleyway. I came to a clearing there was the horse, it looked at me, I just stared back. It was made out of black sand, similar to the Sandman's, I took a step back. I whistled,

"Here horse, come here."

I said, the horse just snorted,

"Come on, I have an apple."

I said forming an apple, the sand horse snorted,

"You look like you could need some help."

I turned my head, I backed up. A tall lithe man, with glowing golden eyes was staring at me.

From what I gathered from his appearance, I had a hunch it was the boogeyman. My hunch was confirmed when he smiled,

"I am Pitch the boogeyman."

"Now then who are you? Are you a lost child, or a doomed adventurer?"

I frowned,

"I am neither."

I said coldly, not taking a liking to him already. Despite the fact he was the only person I've talked to besides the man in the moon.

"Then who are you child?"

I gridded my teeth,

"I am not a child you Edward Cullen knock off!"

I hissed, that made Pitch twist his smile into something darker.

"Don't test me, girl. There is nothing more powerful than fear."

I let out a mocking laugh,

"You may spread fear into hearts of tiny children, but even kids grow old, and they realize that you are just a wives tale. Just a faint childhood fear, I said emotionless, fixing him a steel gaze. "I am something much worse. Oh so very worse, I send terror into people's very being. They can't escape me, they can't escape their fate… their death."

I smiled wickedly, taking off my hood, I held out my hand and my scythe came to me. His eyes widened,

"It can't be, you… you where…."

He looked like he had just seen a ghost, I thought it was weird.

"What?"

I asked frowning, cocking an eyebrow. He must have got over his shell shock, because he regained his calm yet menacing composer.

"This is very interesting."

He said with a smile, I tightened my grip on my scythe,

"What is your name my dear?"

I gave him a confused look,

"What the hell was that, you just look like you saw a dead person. Now you are cool as a cucumber, are you bi-polar?"

I said warily, taking a step back. He laughed,

"No."

I was going to say something, but then a brightly colour egg rolled between us. I looked down at the egg, then up at Pitch I gave him a confused look, then the egg exploded. I was thrown against the wall with a hard thud. I hissed as I saw a giant rabbit standing there. I grabbed my scythe and hid in the shadows.

"Pitch you racker, I thought we saw the last of your ugly face twelve years ago."

The rabbit said, pulling out a boomerang.

"Go suck an egg rabbit."

Pitch said coldly,

"Hey Easter kangaroo did I miss the party?"

A voice came, a boy dropped down from the sky, his hair as white as snow.

"Frost."

Pitch spat, black sand started to form around them. Oh this was going to get interesting, I thought with a smirk. The white-haired boy shot a frost beam at the black sand, freezing it on contact.

" Back so soon Pitch?"

The white-haired boy said,

"I thought you fearlings got you… again."

He said with a smirk,

"And I thought you saved Alex?"

Pitch said with a wicked smiled,

"You bastard, she wouldn't have died if it weren't for you!"

He screamed, oh this is juicy,

"Jack calm down he is getting into your head."

The rabbit said,

"Did she ever get to say she loved you? Or was she already crushed like a bug."

Pitch said with a smirk, I wonder if I ever collected her soul? I thought, she sounded very important to this "Jack"

"Well I would love to say and chat, but I have fear to rule, and old friends to see."

Pitch looked around,then looking straight at me. Then black sand engulfed him. Jack shot an ice beam at the sand, no effect. Jack screamed, the rabbit sighed.

"We should have stopped him, we should have stopped Pitch for Alex."

Jack said a mixture of sorrow and hate filled his voice,

"We will assemble the guardians, we will destroy him this time."

The rabbit said reassuringly,

"Go on and tell North, I'll be there in a while."

Jack said quietly,

"Are you going to be okay?"

The rabbit said softly,

"Yes, I think am going to be."

The rabbit nodded and tapped the ground and disappeared in a hole. Jack flew off into the sky. I waited a moment then flew off into the sky after him, he flew for hours. The moon was out when he arrived in a town called Burgess; he swooped down to a cemetery. Well I am going to miss Mardi Gras, I hissed in my head. He stopped in front of a head stone; I sat on the willow tree above the head stone.

"I am so sorry, Alex."

I shouldn't have let you go, I should have went."

After a long hour of sappy I should have, could have, would have he left. I landed on the head stone. I looked at the inscription.

_Alex Vincent, 1995-2012_

I looked at the head stone, what is so special about you?

I whispered, out from the clouds the moon shone down on me, I looked at the moon. Hearing a crow caw, I stood up. There is something about you that is familiar I just can't put my finger on it. I said to the headstone, getting off the headstone.

* * *

_Done, sorry it took so long I had it in a totally different direction, and I didn't like it._

_On my bio there is Alex/ Grim's clothing. I own nothing, read and review. Till me what you i decided just to continue on the same story._


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at the grave for a little while longer, nothing. I sighed, well since I was in the tiny town of Burgess I will do some collecting, and there just so happens to be an elderly man who's last seconds are drawing near. I grabbed my scythe and walked along the cemetery's dirt path, walking onto the paved road I looked around. The town was a fair size, I've seen smaller, but I've also seen bigger. I walked the streets aimlessly finding the house. Eventually I came to a small house, I went through the wall to the frail man lying on the small bed. A woman was by the bedside, holding his pale shaking hand. Tears where rolling down the woman's face,

"Dad…"

She croaked, before braking out into a choked sob,

"Hold on, please you have to."

She said, I could her the desperation in the voice, I let out a sigh, I've heard that line to many times. I looked down at the man; he gave a gentle, but sad smile.

"It is my time, Alyssa, I can see the light."

He said quietly, another thing they always say, "I can see the light!" Where does that come from? I walked over to the bed; taking off a glove I touched his cold, clammy forehead. I saw the light in his eyes die out, and close. The woman called "Alyssa" wailed in her arms, Demons, I cooed as I held the mans soul in my gloveless hand. They came from the walls, take this to the trial. I said handing it to a little one, that looked like a road killed dog, I smiled, clapping my hands together. One handed me a pack of cigarettes, I smiled, then waved the rest off. I walked through the walls of the house to the cool crisp air of the dawn, the stars where fleeting as the sun grew, the Sandman's sand was disappearing as the children started to wake, I snow started to fall heavily. I groaned, as I grabbed my scythe and flew off into the sky. I decided I was going to head to Arizona for some rest and relaxation, I'll let the demons do the work for a little bit, I thought with a smile.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I flew around causing heavy snow,

"Do I hear a snow day?"

I screamed to the town of Burgess,

"Jack!"

I heard a voice call frantically, I my head over to see Tooth flying to me. Her face had a mixture of horror and worry.

"Come we must go to North's workshop, Manny has called."

Tooth said, now a little more relaxed, I sighed.

"Sorry Burgess the snow day is going to have to wait… for now."

I said with a smile, we flew to North's workshop as fast as we could.

"Jack, Tooth come, news very important! There is new Guardian."

North said happily, I sighed,

"I swear if it is cupid we are going to have a problem."

I said wearily, twiddling my staff in my fingers. Manny's moon beam shot down on the crest. An image started to form, my heart stopped. Tooth gasped, North dropped the doll he was holding, and the kangaroo spitted out his carrot.

"It can't be."

North said, I blinked a couple of times, making sure what I was seeing was true. There in the blue moonlight form was Alex. I smiled,

"She is alive!"

I said happily, my heart shoared, she was alive I thought happily.

"Come on we have to go find her!"

I said making a b-line pass North to an open window,

"Jack wait something must be wrong!"  
Tooth said, but I didn't listen I was out the window and soaring like a bird. I tried to think clearly, but it was to hard I was so happy! I got myself settled, as much as I could be; now where would Alex be? I said, humming and hawing, I decided I would go to Arizona first, and work my way around.

I swooped down in the barren seats of Arizona, too hot. I thought, I have always debated wither or not to make a giant snow storm, just to see what they all would do. But I always decided against it, sadly, after scanning half of Arizona I decided she wasn't here, until I spotted someone who looked identical to her on a rock. I smiled as I swooped down.

**Alex/Grim's P.O.V**

I put my feet up on a rock, and took a deep breath in, way better than the cold. I thought happily, then I heard a voice.

"Alex!"

The voice said happily, I looked up, I saw Jack hovering over me.

"Um… and you are?"

I said uneasy,

"It is me Jack, remember Alex?"

He said slightly confused, but still kept his smile planted on his white face,

"Sorry to burst your bubble frosty, but I am not this "Alex"

I said to him calmly, he just gapped at me.

"Don't you remember, you where in Burgess, the Devil's box, Pitch?"

He said, I let out a chuckle,

"I don't have friends, frosty. I don't need them."

I coldly, his smile had left his face.

"Alex what happened to you?"

He said confused,

"Nothing, and I am not "Alex" I am Grim!"

I hissed, then there was a portal forming in the sky. I frowned,

"Oh what fresh Hell is this?"

I said plainly, as a fucking sled emerged from the portal, it landed in front of me. Out came North, a bird thing, and the rabbit on growth hormones.

"Oh god what did I do."

I said sarcastically, with a smirk.

They all just stared and gawked at me,

"It can't be."

North said completely dumbstruck,

"Hey don't gawk and stare, I already got that from Pitch."

I said calmly, frankly I just wanted to flip shit, I turned to the rabbit.

"I remember you, rabbit, you threw an egg at me."

I hissed, that seemed to shack them out of the state of aw. North put a hand on the rabbit,

"You have been chosen by Manny to be guardian!"

I looked at him,

"Your joking right, me? Grim, a guardian? "

I let out a mocking laugh,

"I collect souls, and I make _very_ shady deals. So um… I am going to have to decline."

I said walking pass them,

"But you can't."  
The fairy bird hybrid said horrified, I looked at her.

"Convince me to agree."

I said smirking, North spoke up.

"We will tell you everything about your past, Grim."

I cocked an eyebrow,

"Where do I sigh up?"

* * *

_I own nothing, read and review. Let me know, I was also thinking of starting a Jack story where Jack is a girl and I would pair Him/her with Pitch. Let me know_


	11. Chapter 11

I heard soft murmurs around me, gentle voices say sweet nothing into my ears, I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the felid. I was in what appeared to be a village; the moon's light illuminated the village with a soft pale white hue. But beside that the village was eerie quiet, only the blowing wind through the trees could be heard in the distance. I took a deep breath as I got up from my knees and looked around I peered into a shops window. The reflection I saw took me by surprise. My eyes weren't glowing, they where just a dull blue. Then I noticed my gloveless hands where pressed against the window, the glass wasn't braking, and corroding. I gasped as when I heart a thump in my chest, my heart? I thought oddly, I was alive! I thought happily, I smiled as I began to touch everything I came in contact with! Nothing died! Then I spotted two children running quickly, a look of fear and terror was on their faces. I ran over to them,

"Hello?"

I called out to the children; they looked at me quickly,

"Come on Danny! I am scared, I don't want to be in the dark anymore."

The little girl said,

"Where am I?"

I asked softly, I could see the children's eagerness to leave.

"Shhh, the Bogeyman might hear you."

The boy, clearly older, said glancing around the dark forest that surrounded the village. I gave him a confused look,

"Don't be afraid of the boogeyman."

"I think I hear him!"

The little girl said panicked, they ran to a near by house. They pounded on the door, until an older woman opened the door quickly motioning them in a hurry, she glanced around, like the boy did, then closed it shut. I felt a chill go up my spine, not Pitch. I heard a horse neigh, I turned around, only then did I realize that I was defenceless; my scythe wasn't with me, and not to mention I was powerless. Was this the dark ages the man in the moon had talked about, during the long nights of my first year. I thought, then out of the woods came Pitch's nightmares. I felt my heart quicken, as adrenalin pulsed through my veins. Then Pitch appeared riding one of his nightmares,

"Welcome to the dark ages, when fear ruled the world, and those stupid guardians where never around."

Pitch said sneered, I backed up into a wall. The nightmares ran around the village, I could hear the people screaming from inside their homes. I looked around for a chance to escape,

"Sh, don't be scared, they can smell your fear."

I looked at Pitch, hate in my eyes,

"I am not scared of you Pitch."

I spat with venom dripping from every word.

"These people will soon realize that you are nothing to be afraid of."

I said with a smirk, knowing that was his weak spot. Black sand was forming around me,

"I am going to ignore that, my dear. And go on for my real reason behind this all."

He cooed,

"North may have promised you to tell you about your past, but I can show you everything you need to know."

He purred, I cocked an eyebrow,

"I don't believe you."  
I said coolly, he laughed,

"I suppose you wouldn't, but I want to help you out. To show you what we once had long ago…"

He trailed off, my blood went ice-cold. I guess the nightmare could feel it, because they all turned to me. I tried to shack off the feeling of uneasiness, and despair in my stomach,

"And what is in it for you?"

I asked carefully, he smirked,

"What makes you think I want anything from you?"

He said, I scoffed,

"I make shady deals all the time, I know if I can't get something out of the deal, I don't bother to make it in the first place. I highly bout you would be any different."

I said rashly.

"Well I want to help you, that is my prize in this. Now close your eyes."

Surprisingly I did, as I was told, deep down inside of me, I wanted to know who I was. I felt a great gust of wind on my face. I cringed then opened my eyes; I was in the town of Burgess again.

"This is where it all started."

His voice ghosted into my ear, in a flash we where beside a hospital bed. An old man lying there, taking short raspy breaths, then by his beside there was me. She had a pained look on her face,

"Dad…"

She said gingerly,

"Come on dad, you have to beat this. I know you can."

She said voice growing more desperate by the word,

"My time has come, Alex, do what I failed to d-…"

But he was cut off by his last gasp of air, of life… Tears began to roll down her face,

"Dad! No!"

She wailed, people in white came in, and the image stared to fade until nothing. I felt my heart lurch, like the old man and Alyssa.

"What did he mean by what he failed to do?"

I asked Pitch, he looked at me.

"We will get there."

A new image came it was me, Alex headed into what I was guessing to be her room, she changed into her black track pants and a navy blue sweater. She sat on her bed, and the imaged seemed to fast-forward until a little girl with blonde hair came in,

"Alex, I can't sleep."

She smiled at her,

"Why?"

She got off my bed and picked her up.

"I am afraid."

The little girl said softly, she smirked.

"Afraid of what, Sophie?"

"I am afraid of Pitch."

Alex gave her a confused look,

"Who is Pitch, Sophie."

I looked at the smirking Pitch beside me.

"He is the boogeyman."

She laughed,

"Sophie the boogeyman is just a leaned, a myth. He isn't real, he is just a made up story to scare all the naughty children to behave. Have you been naughty Sophie?"

"No."

Sophie said quickly,

"Well then there is nothing to fear."

Alex said smoothly, taking Sophie back into her room.

"Can you check under my bed?"

Sophie said nervously,

"Of course I will."

She knelt down and peered under the bed. Letting out a tisk,

"All I see in dust bunnies."

"Can you check the closet, too?"

"Yes."

Alex opened Sophie's closet, looking in she saw nothing.

"Nope, not a thing, Sophie. Like I said there is no such thing as the boogeyman."

"Pitch."

Sophie said,

"He doesn't like to be called the boogeyman."

She put my hands up in a surrender position,

"Okay, Pitch isn't real."

Alex tucked her in, then I closed the door behind her.

"Well I was wrong,"

I muttered to myself.

"You where very wrong."

Pitch said, I could hear his pride in his voice.

"Now here is were we meet."

An image came in, Alex looked around, the forest she was in. Shrugging she continued to walk, she hummed with a smile on her face. Then Alex heard a noise, it was a barking sound. Alex ran towards where the noise was coming from, what a dumb girl, I thought. She stopped in front of a broken bed. The barking sound was coming from the hole under the bed;

"This is where you run!"

I hissed to the image of me. She began to break the bed boards with her foot, she peered into the hole. It was dark and deep,

"hello?"

She called out, her voice echoed in the dark hole. The barking started up, she let off a breath and hopped down the hole.

"Idiot!"

I screamed waving my hands. I could hear Pitch laughing beside me. I didn't bother to look at him.

She landed on her ass,

"fuck"

She hissed.

"Hello?"

She called out, there was no barking. She walked farther into the tunnel; coming out into a giant cave. Cages were suspended from the caves top; little light shone through the cave. Alex looked around, then she came to a world globe. She looked at the globe, there where little dots everywhere! Then she heard the barking noise; Glancing around she saw the source of the barking, it was Pitch's stupid nightmares.

Her eyes widened and she let off a scream, taking a step back and backed up right into the globe. More horse creatures appeared out of nowhere, she heard a clapping sound. It was slow and methodical, she looked over and saw a man tall and lithe, dressed in a black robe. "Believe me now?"

He said with an evil smile,

"Oh shit."

She mumbled.

I looked at Pitch,

"That is something you would do."

I said smirking,

"Yes, now we get to see us."

My eyes widened.

* * *

_I own nothing, please read and review. PM me if you have any questions or would like to make a suggestion on who, or what you would like to see in the story._


	12. Chapter 12

It was like I was pushed into this strange reality, the sky was black, but there was this red beam of light that was shooting up into the dark sky. A giant creature made of black smoke, with piercing green eyes. I saw Alex running down the streets frantically, her face had cuts and bruises. Out of the sewer came a slimy green monster that looked like it was made out of slime came and grabbed Alex by her feet. She quickly used the scythe to cut herself free, she landed on the ground with a hard thud. Then she ran to a house, a new image came. Pitch and I where standing in the house. Alex was talking to an older woman with brown hair; a little girl with blonde hair came and gave her a hug.

"Who are those people Pitch?"

I asked curiously,

"That was your family. That little girl that is attached to your leg is Sophie your sister, the boy over to the side is Jamie your brother, the woman is Marie your mother, and beside her is Phil, your step-father."

"I had a family."

I said with a smile, I looked at Pitch in total disbelief. He nodded slowly. I was broken out of my shock when the roof to their house was ripped off. My mom screamed as a large rock monster through the roof. Alex held the scythe, ready to fight.

"Get out! I'll hold him back."

Alex screamed,

"I won't leave you Alex!"

My mom screamed,

"Go mom I'll be fine!"  
She said, shooting a beam at the monsters head. It let off a roar, and came at her.

"Go!"  
She screamed, there where tears in my mom's eyes as she ran with Jamie, Phil, and Sophie. Alex shot another beam at the rock monster. It fell over, struggling to get up; she took my opportunity go get out of the house. The image outside was far worst. Outside it was worse, a monster with at least 300 eyes was coming out of the clouds.

"Pitch what the fuck is going on in this place?"

I asked, he looked at me.

"You opened the Devil's box when you where alive"

"Why"  
I pressed,

"It doesn't sound like something I would do on my free will."

I pressed, I knew about the Devil's box, and how it was destroyed for good over 12 years ago due to a guardian. Manny told me about it a long time ago.

"It doesn't matter now, look."

I watched Alex run up to Jack Frost, she gave him a kiss. My eyes widened, and I felt my mouth open,

"Oh dear God, why?

I said dryly, Pitch laughed. I heard him mutter something about his advances. Then there was a scream,

"Alex help me!"

It was Phil, he was under a pile of rubble, Alex ran over and began to take the rubble off him. I watched as the building was beginning to give way. I felt like a brick hit me in the gut,

"No…"

I whispered, Alex managed to get Phil out, I saw him run out. Alex wasn't so fortunate the building came down on her. I let off a scream, I heard Pitch's laugh. Everything went dark again, my head was spinning, and then there was a voice. I heard the voice before, yet I can't recall the name of the voice.

"Alex, wake up."

I opened my eyes; they met Jack's icy blue eyes. I shot back. I was still in the sleigh,

"What, how. How long have I been here for?"

I asked groggery, Jack smiled.

"About two hours, we figured we would let you sleep."

"Oh."

I said quietly, I looked beside me, my gloves where on, and my scythe was beside my leg. I was relived, yet disappointed. Jack hopped out of the sleigh, I got out behind him. I looked around, we where in some sort of ice cave, I smiled. We came into a brightly lite room with a giant globe in the center. I spotted the other guardians, the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, North, and the rabbit. He was giving me a glare, like he knew I already did something wrong. I smirked in his direction, putting my hood on.

"So this is the famous North Pole, hmm… A lot less sugar plums and tinsel then I thought."

I said coolly, North let off a warm chuckle,

"We try to decorate every once in a while."

I nodded,

"Fair enough, North. So tell me what brings me here? Besides the promise of finding out my past."

I said walking around; all his little elves ran in every direction, like cockroaches as I walked by.

"It is Pitch, he is back to his old tricks again."

North said sternly, I looked at him,

"And how does that concern or effect me in any way, shape, or form."

I could see North was taken back; he was quiet for a couple of seconds,

"We need your help to stop him, as out newest guardian."

I laughed,

"I still find that funny, me, a guardian! In case you haven't noticed my job has nothing that brings joy or happiness to children. I would even go as far as saying it brings misery and sorrow to children."

"Oh rack off then, we don't need the help of a corpse."

I looked at the rabbit, gathering all his information in his soul. I had an evil smirk on my lips as my eyes turned blood red. I heard Tooth gasp at Bunnymund.

"Demons, demons."

I cooed evilly, I saw them come up against North's wall.

"So Bunnymund you seem like the very heroic type, I mean you did save the world, and you are the guardian of hope, but I don't think you are the smartest Pooka."

I took off one of my gloves and touched the railing, the wood started to rot sickly and it spreaded like a virus. The rabbit's eyes where wide, all their eyes where wide. I took my hand off the rotted wood, and smiled.

"Let me make this clear to you all, I am not here to be nice, or kind."

I hissed,

"I am not Alex, so don't expect me to act like her."

I said fiercely,

"Now that I made that clear how may I be of assistance?"

I said with a smile.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! I got my tumbler up and running. If you have a tumbler follow me at therunningcat. I follow back, please read and review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!_


	13. Chapter 13

North nodded, clearing his throat. Stirring the silence in the room,  
"I understand how hard this must be not knowing your past. But we will give you your memory's of childhood. Before that though, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Pitch is seeking the orb of the desire."  
I shot him a confused look,  
"The orb of what?"  
I said perplexed,  
"The orb of desire allows the holder one wish, and I fear if Pitch gets his hands on it he will bring on another dark age."  
I nodded grimly,  
"That would be very bad, but then again I am not going to be affected in any way shape or form."  
I said carelessly,  
"But you are,"  
The rabbit said,  
"If a dark age comes again people will be dying off like flies. Think about it, no heat, food being scarce, water... They will die, and what will be left of you?"  
I took some time to ponder the rabbit's words , he did have a point, but that wouldn't be for a long time. I frowned,  
"I am starting to hate you rabbit, with a fiery passion that burns deep in my un beating heart."  
I said nonchalantly.  
"North do you have an location of where the orb is?"  
The Tooth fairy said in a very rushed voice, North smiled.  
"The orb cane only be found when a solar eclipse comes around, and the pathway to the orb is through the long treacheries Sahara Dessert."  
I let out a snort, all eyes where on me.  
"So your telling me that we are at the fait of some solar eclipse."  
"Yes, but my gut tell me the eclipse is coming soon."  
I nodded, wanting to pound my head into a brick wall.  
"It is just a waiting game, now. Isn't it?"  
North nodded,  
"Well if you need me I will be outside, but I highly doubt you want me around."  
I walked to the window opening it, a gush of Arctic air hit me and I flew off.

I perched myself on a ledge on the highest tower in North's toy shop I thought about my past, what I saw... I had a family with a little brother and a little sister. I was loved and I loved back, now there is just me. Cursed to walk the streets alone for an entirety. Perhaps it was the loneliness, that made me so sour. Or the longing to have someone to love, in the dark of the night. Then I remembered the kiss she... me, had with Jack Frost. What was so special about you? I said to the air, as the cold arctic air whirled around. Why you? I whispered to the air, I heard foot steps coming to me, I tightened my grip on my scythe,turning around, holding it out the my unwanted visitors neck.  
"What are you doing here?"  
I hissed at the smirking Pitch,  
"I came to see how my favourite guardian is doing."  
I pushed the scythe's blade deeper into his neck skin, fixing him a look of annoyance.  
"I know why you here, you after the orb to."  
He clapped his hands,  
"What a sharp one you are."  
He said sarcastically,  
"State your business, Pitch. I am losing my patience with you."  
"All I seek is the orb of Desire, simple really. I wish to bring on another Dark age."  
"I think it would be in your best interest to leave."  
I said solemnly, he put his hand on the blade, lowering it from his neck.  
"But I haven't got to my reason to why I am here."  
"I am listing."  
I said coldly,  
"I want you to help me rule the dark age. Think about it, fear and death, what could be more powerful? We could have this planet in the Palm if our hand."  
I looked at him,  
"That is what you want, not what I want."  
He fixed me a grin,  
"And pray tell, what do you want."  
"I don't know."  
I said quietly, he tisked.  
"I think you know, your heart knows, what your mind can't comprehend. Perhaps it is someone to love? Someone to hold you? Someone to lust? Oh and how could I forget someone to die for?"  
I stood back, looking at him wearily,  
"I can help you, if. You help me."  
He said simply,  
"No what you are doing is wrong, and I won't help you."  
" I'll give you a reason to help me dear, till then."  
He gave me a curt nod and disappeared before I could react. I stood a moment, before I Sighed.  
"Hey."  
A voice said cautiously, I looked to see Jack.  
"Hi."  
I said quietly, looking to the snow.  
"That was quiet a show you put on back there."  
I smiled,  
"Well I am quite talented."  
"I can see."  
There was a long moment of silence, strangely just having his presence around was comforting.  
"Alex was something to you, didn't she? I can sense the sorrow you hold in your heart."  
"I loved her... I loved you."  
I gave him a sad smile,  
" Tell me Jack do we all fall in the end, when we wish to save someone we hold dear to us, do we really pay with our lives?"  
"I don't know."  
He said quietly,  
"Fair enough."  
"Manny spoke to us, he says the eclipse will come in a days."  
I smiled,  
"Thank you, jack, for everything."  
I said happily,  
"I wish I could remember."  
"Me too."  
He said with a smile,  
"Come on we are getting together to discus what to do with the orb once we have it."  
"Okay."  
I said nonchalantly. Not wanting to deal will the rabbit. Jack and I flew to the opened window.  
"Look who decided to show up."  
The rabbit sneered, I rolled my eyes.  
"Bunny behave yourself."  
The bird on speed said, I smiled.  
"Ya, bunny."  
"Friends gather we must find how to destroy the orb."  
The Sandman showed a picture of an volcano,"  
"No Sandy, think harder."  
North said,  
"I know we can trap it inside the Devil's box."  
Bunny said,  
"After all we do have the person who can open it."  
"I thought the Devil's box had demons trapped inside?"  
I interjected,  
"Alex destroyed them before she died."  
Bunny said,  
"I am Alex, or what's left of her."  
I hissed,  
"Bunny! Grim! Enough, we will trap the orb in the Devil's box."  
North spoke, I didn't say anything else. I just stood there,  
"North what about the Devil's box, do we even have it?"  
The fairy said,  
"Ah, it is small town of Burgess!"  
"Grim, you must go get it."  
North said in a very humble tone, that was very of putting to say in the least.  
"If it means to get away from the rabbit I am fine with it."  
I darted to the window before the rabbit could make a sound, speeding threw the air. I weaved through the mountains, and started my long journey to the town of Burgess.

By the time I got there the sun had set, and the stars where staring to make an appearance. Ok where would a mystical box be? I said to myself,  
"Perhaps I could provide you some assistance?"  
I looked over to see Jack,  
"That would be very thoughtful of you Jack."  
I said with a smile, he began to walk left.  
"Follow me."  
He chirped, we walked for ten minutes to a cemetery. Walking up the dirt path, Jack led me to a head stone. I read the inscription, the head stone belonged, we to me.  
"They never found your body, I buried the box here a couple of years ago."  
Jack said solemnly, I nodded.  
"We'll let's get digging."  
We dug for an hour before we hit the box, I grabbed the box.  
"I'll fill up the rest you take the box back to North."  
Jack said quietly,  
"Okay, Jack."  
I said, then flew off.

* * *

Holy where did the time go? I had a bit of a writers block, but it is all clear now. Expect the next chapter Friday. Please read and review, that just might make the update quicker.


End file.
